Air or gas phase sensing and measurement systems are currently used in many applications, such as industrial process controls, environmental compliance measuring, and explosive detection. In one example, on-line gas chromatography and on-line optical spectroscopy are used to measure process conditions using the gas phase components. In another example, the concentration of combustion gases and stack particulates are measured to insure environmental regulatory compliance. Such systems often transport the gas to be measured to the sensor or sensors for property measurements using a pump. The pumps used to drive the gas are often bulky and consume large amounts of power. This often limits the application of such systems. In addition, many such sensor systems have a single pump for driving the gas to the sensors. As such, the failure of the pump may cause the entire system to fail.